Find Me, Save Me
by ARi NAi
Summary: Namine Mihara, an ordinary girl, has been having weird dreams about a boy. So what could it mean when Riku’s best friend and his twin move back into town? AU, [Roxas x Namine, Riku x Sora]
1. o1: Dreaming

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything of Square Enix.

**Author's Note**: This is my very first fanfiction so give me a break? ; Most likely, it will be on the slight crappy side but bear with me.

**Warning**: Slight Language, Mild Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Sarcasm, Hormones, Sappy Moments and such. If you do not like, you may leave right now.

**Summary**: Namine Mihara, an ordinary girl, has been having weird dreams about a boy. What could it mean when Riku's best friend and his twin move back into town?

**Rating**: T for Teenagers / PG-13 (Just to be safe, k?)

* * *

During an early morning, a young woman was moving under her covers sleeping. Her blond hair was ruffled from the constant shifting, lying everywhere under her head. As the movements continued, she started to tighten her eyes. Her eyes were stiff, remaining shut while her arms started to move toward her head. 

_"Where are you?"_

_A young blond girl was running in darkness, holding onto her white teddy bear. Her short hair was flying everywhere, shifting from left to right. Her dress was scoffed with marks and ruffles, even a small tear toward the bottom._

"_I'm over here, Namine!"_

_"I don't see you. Where are you?"_

_Namine kept running, trying to find the voice of her friend. She was frightened, gripping her bear closely to her chest. She was determined to find him, through her fear and pain. Even though her body was aching, she couldn't stop her search now. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and smooth. Namine looked up, looking up into a mirror that held a picture of a grass field. She pressed her face into the mirror, examining the movements and events surpassing her eyes. Immediately, Namine saw the boy she was searching for._

_"I'm here, I'm over here!"_

_The boy couldn't hear or see her. He simply smiled and turned around walking further and further away for her vision. Namine started shouting at the mirror, hoping he would turn around and acknowledge her. The boy kept walking away from her, laughter heard from his small lips._

_"Wait! I'm right here! Please, come back!"_

Namine instantly opened her eyes, staring right into the wall. Breathing hard and sweating, Namine held her head trying to understand what happened inside her head.

"Namine, get up! Mom said breakfast is ready!"

"A-Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Namine shook her head, peering out the window. Her eyes closed slightly from the bright sun. "_It was probably nothing…just another dream like the others." _She told herself, jumping out bed. She whipped the sweat off of her face and walked over to dresser. Sitting down on the stool, she started to brush her hair down.

"_Just another dream…about him._"

-Find me any other way; just find me someday-

Namine grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs. Today, she decided to go with her usual attire; a plain white strapped dress with a light blue jacket. Walking down, she noticed her brother hungrily eating his cereal and her mother cooking pancakes. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Namine." Mrs. Mihara said, putting a plate of pancakes and bacon where Namine usually sits.

"Morning Mom." She said, sitting down. Looking down at her place, she looked up at her brother waiting for him to say his usual, sloppy good morning. Of course, he was too busy eating his cereal to notice her as typical.

"Morning to you too, Riku." Namine shouted, alerting her brother. He immediately stopped and replied.

"Morning" He said, showing a cereal induced smile.

"Riku! Now where are your manners?" His mother said, holding her spatula in her hand. Riku chewed down the last bit of his cereal and looked at his mom with a smirk.

"Sorry, you know how hungry I get in the morning." He said rubbing his stomach and smiling at Namine. Namine giggled at his brother, his usual antics cheering her up after a "dream".

"Silly, aren't we?" Mrs. Mihara said, starting to smile herself.

"So Mom, where's Dad at?" Riku asked, drinking the milk from his bowl.

"He already left. He said he had a big business deal to handle." She said, pressing a piece of bacon down on the pan.

"Typical Dad." Riku said, now turning his attention back to Namine. Namine was still looking at her food, thinking about her dream. Her face was full of imagination and delight.

"Namine, you didn't happen to…I don't know…have another dream?" Riku said, immediately sliding toward Namine. Startled, Namine tried to think of an answer and though of the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh…No, it wasn't another dream. Why would it be?" She said, blushing a little.

"A dream? What dream?" Her mother asked, turning her attention to Namine as well.

"Yeah, what dream?" Riku said, mocking his mother. Namine, dumbfounded, looked anywhere and everywhere for an excuse or way of escape. "_Ah, thank you timing."_ "Uh, Riku isn't it time to head to school?"

"Oh, you are right!" Ms. Mihara shouted, looking at the clock, grabbing her two kids and gently pushing them toward the door. Namine sighed a bit and Riku just laughed at the turn of events.

"Have a good time at school!" Their mother said, shutting the door.

"Typical Morning." Riku said, starting to walk. Namine looked at him and turned her head, walking along side him.

"Well Namine, you never did answer my question." Riku inquired, smirking at her. Sighing again, Namine looked toward the distant.

"I had another dream about him. This time, I was a child. I was searching for him and I finally found him inside a mirror. I shouted and cried for him but he wouldn't turn around. He just laughed and walked away. After that, I just woke up…" Namine said, blankly. She was hoping Riku would understand somehow but she knew he couldn't.

"Wow…well that was currently _different _from the other ones." He said, stretching his arms.

"Especially that one where…" He started to say but saw Namine's don't-you-dare-continue-or-I-will-hurt-you face and stopped.

"You probably know I have no idea what these dreams mean but if it helps, I think it's a sign. Maybe this certain boy is someone you'll meet very _soon_." He said, smiling. Namine felt as if he was hiding something but soon dismissed the thought.

"Oh by the way, I have some news." Riku said, stopping right in front of her. Namine stopped and stared at him weirdly. Knowing her brother, the news could be about anything.

"And this news would happen to be?" Namine asked, hoping it wasn't too bad this time.

"Well the news is…you'll have to wait to hear the news." Riku said, turning and walking again. Namine blinked twice and ran to catch up.

"What…do I have to wait? Is it something that hasn't happened yet?" Namine asked, hoping her brother wouldn't do this. She hated when he made her wait for his _delightful_ news.

* * *

So how was Chapter 1? Any comments/opinions are loved and adored so review away!

**Read & Review!**


	2. o2: The Enemy

Hello, my fellow persons! At the moment, I am trying my best to handle the format for which is a shame because I have been lecturing around this site for centuries.

On a note for the characters, Riku and Namine are both one-year apart (Funny isn't it?) to those of you confused on how they are old. So, Riku is sixteen and Namine is fifteen whereas Sora and Roxas are sixteen. Well here is Chapter #2 for our lovely readers.

**Roxas**: Interesting…considering the fact that **nobody **is actually reading this fanfiction of yours… And **Sora and I **are showing up when now? It would be nice to know.

**Sora: **Yeah! What he said…! -**Pouts-**

**A'R**: Touché. You'll show up soon, don't worry guys. Oh I almost forgot! May I have the disclaimer from our lovely blond, Namine? –**Walks over and confers business with Roxas & Sora**-

**Namine**: A'R does not own anything of Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix.

**Enjoy Chapter #2!**

* * *

-**Namine's P.O.V-**

I really hate it when Riku tells me he has "news" and makes me wait. See, the **delightful **news usually involves someone I know or myself somehow. I love my brother and all but the news doesn't turn out very pretty for either of us. Like, for instance, the time I told Riku that our mom brought us engraved iPods for Christmas. Riku just couldn't wait to see his so he decided to open it up while Mom & Dad went shopping. Of course, he told me to open mine but I declined. I don't like opening Christmas gifts early; it ruins the whole tradition. Anyway, he decided to be "uncanny" about it and decided to open mine up anyhow.

The ironic thing was that our parents walked right in when he handed the iPod to me. Boy, did we get into trouble…well now that I think about it, Riku had more of the punishment but still. For some reason though, this time it could be indulging, but I can't be fooled yet. First I have to find out what it is…

"Riku, come on! Don't do this to me." I asked, pleading with him all the way to school.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait until later." He told me, with his trademark smirk.

"Give a better reason than that, please? You know when you decide to wait around, it usually ends up something bad." I said, hoping that would convince him. Of course, it didn't.

"Well first, I know that obviously but it isn't bad, trust me. And second, we're-" He started to say before I crashed right into a stop sign in front of school. Thank God there weren't any students around.

"here…" He said, looking down at me. Man, that hit was hard on my skull. Why am I so clumsy? Wait, Riku could have warned me or should have anyway!

"That was unexpected..not. Hehe, sorry, I tried to warn you. You okay?" He said, as I was staring at him evilly. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. As he lifted me up, the students started coming back and entering the school. Strange that they came after my incident but lucky all the same I guess.

"I'm…okay. Just a minor head injury." I said, rubbing my head.

"Good. Well, anyway I'll see you later, ok? Don't worry, you'll be happy when find out. And try not to kill yourself." He said, running through the doors, heading to his first period class.

I sighed as I saw his silver hair disappear into the doors. Riku may be a troublemaker but I know he's a teacher's pet at heart. As soon as he was clearly gone, I looked around and dusted myself; making sure everything was okay. As I grabbed my bags, I noticed that the "Aces" were giggling at me again. They really still hate me after all this time, huh?

See, when I was a freshman, I accidentally hit the leader of the Aces, **Selphie** with my sketchbook. I wasn't really looking where I was going when I drew my piece and even when I apologized for the incident; she was still fuming at the mouth. So since then, they try their best to make me feel bad which doesn't work…most of the time anyhow.

Anyway, I started walking up the stairs hurrying to first period like the rest of the students. "Hey Namine! Over here!" Someone said running toward me. Of course, before I knew, my red-haired friend came crashing on top of me before I could response.

"Hey Kairi…uh could you loosen the grip a little?" I said, gasping for air. She seems to get stronger everyday but maybe it's just me.

"Sorry Namine. So, ready for first period?" Kairi said, smiling brightly.

Kairi is one of the few friends I have. I met her through Riku one day at the local café downtown. I didn't talk to her much but as the days went by, we started to get closer. She's an energetic person but she still knows her limits on subjects. I still haven't told her about my dreams either. Now back though but, to what we were saying.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Namine said, struggling to breathe still.

* * *

Well, I know this chapter is extremely short. I did introduce a friend of Namine's though, **Kairi**. Even though Kairi isn't one of my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts, I wanted her to have a **special **purpose in my story. Anyway, I promise to make Chapter 3 longer, ok?

**Read & Review! Thank you!**


	3. o3: Painful Meeting

Hello again! It's your exquisite author, A'R! I think I have the format finally down for the stories (happy day!) so expect some kind of improvement hopefully. Also, I'm thinking of changing my name since so many people have the word "Angel" in their name. So I'm thinking of just leaving it as **AR** but anyway, let's get on with the story! May I have the disclaimer from someone?

**Riku: **A'R does not own anything of **Kingdom Hearts** or **Square Enix**.

**Roku Sonami** – Thanks so much for the review. I also understand this now that you mentioned it. Personally, I love most pairings but I honestly do not like Sora/Kairi that much. I decided to go along with Sora/Riku because its one of my favorites. I guess I won't get a lot of reviews because of this but as you said, that's the way it is.

* * *

As Kairi and I approached our first period class, I started to think about the dreams again. I don't understand much it myself as you can already tell. They just started happening one day and I've had them ever since, coming and going as they pleased. The thing is the dreams are becoming more frequent and **eerie **by the day. I can't quite place it but I guess it could have something to do with someone I known but can't quite place. I know for sure that **boy **is the only thing that I reach for in every one. Maybe I do know him and maybe, something might happen that revolves around him. Maybe the news with Riku could have somethi- 

"**NAMINE**! What are you doing? We're going to be late if you don't walk up!" Kairi shouted, waking me from my thoughts. No matter how much I would love to ponder and think, I have to stay focused. Shaking my head, I ran up to her and we started running to class.

-**First Period: World History**-

"Good morning **CLASS**!" Ms. Bitterroot said, cracking her sadistic smirk. I probably don't have to explain why Ms. **Bitterroot **is how she is.

"Good morning, Ms. Bitterroot." The class said, groaning and moaning muffled under the speech.

"So class, today we are going to go through the Civil War. How fun, **RIGHT**?" Ms. Bitterroot said, cracking another smile. Those smiles are really creepy. Today, I decided despite my earlier wishes, to just think about my dreams. World History isn't my cup of tea, but still I'm a good student so maybe if I'm lucky, she won't call on me.

"Namine, was President Lincoln against slavery?" Ms. Bitterroot shouted, pointing her pen at me. Well so much for that plan.

"Uh, he…was?" I said, slightly quiet. Just to mention, I'm considered to be the "shy" type because of this, which is why I have a few friends as mentioned earlier.

"**WRONG**! I see **SOMEONE** hasn't been reading. Children, you need to **READ** and **REREAD** your lessons." Ms. Bitterroot said, as she started her ranting. Everyone, including myself, started moaning again. I hope that bells rings soon.

-**Lunch Period**-

Lunch Time, a time where I can hang with my friends with hopefully few disasters. As I grabbed the tray of pizza and my carton of milk, I scanned the area to look for Kairi and Riku. Waving at me was Kairi and proceeding to the table was what I was doing until I hit **Selphie** in the shoulder by accident. Irony is really annoying.

"Excuse you!" Selphie said, shouting at me. I really hate when this happens.

"Sorry." I said, walking fast to the table. As soon as I found the seat next to Riku, I put my tray down and hid a little behind his back.

"Let me guess, you ran into Number One Bitch, **Selphie** again?" Kairi said, sighing as she saw Selphie walk to "her" table. Kairi waved an "Ok" sign in my face, signaling that Selphie was at her spot.

"Seriously, why do people like her?" Kairi asked, looking at me with a concerned face.

"Well mostly because people think she is smart, rich and of course, hot." Riku answered with induced sarcasm.

"I just wish she didn't hate my guts." I said, opening my milk carton.

"Namine, people are like that. Of course, there are people like us to make it better and to make people like her suffer." Kairi said, grinning.

"Yeah. Besides, it makes this a **whole **lot more fun." Riku said, as he threw carelessly a milk carton at Selphie. He has good aim, expected but still.

"What the! Who **THREW THAT**?" Selphie said, fuming at the mouth.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Riku said, showing his trademark smile. It is really ironic that Selphie had a huge crush on Riku. I was too busy laughing to care at the moment though.

"Oh, don't worry about it Riku!" She shouted, with a seductive look in her eye.

"Great, she's giving me that look again." Riku said, rolling his eyes. I started laughing really hard at this point. In the back of my head, I wanted to ask Riku about his news but I decided to wait later on. This moment was okay as it was, I just didn't want to ruin it.

-**School Day's End**-

"Namine, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you can!" Kairi shouted at Riku and I as we started walking back home. As soon as Kairi was out of site, Riku started poking me.

"So do you want to know now?" Riku asked, half listening to his iPod.

"Whenever you want to tell me." I said, acting as if I didn't care. I did obviously but I didn't want him to know that.

"Alright. I was going to tell you now but since you say whenever, I guess I will wait until-" He started to say before I noticed a moving truck heading the same way we were.

"Wait a minute, Mom didn't tell us anybody was moving into the neighborhood." I questioned, pondering at who or **what **was moving in.

"Riku, did Mom tell you?" I asked, but soon discovered Riku had disappeared toward the house.

"What the? Riku, wait up!" I shouted, running toward the house. This is really weird. Riku is acting really suspicious now. I ran as fast I could, zooming by every fence and house hoping to find Riku until I crashed into something. This **something** wasn't a sign either.

* * *

Chapter 3 added some interesting elements to the story. Firstly, you met Ms. Bitterroot, the teacher who knows no borderlines. She is actually based on one of my current teachers, who I shall not name. She always tell us to "Read and Reread" our lessons and expects to know the answers to everything. Annoying but it taught me a few lessons in life. Secondly, to clarify on Selphie's character, she is also based on someone I know with a few changes, of course! Selphie will come around though toward the later chapters. 

Look out for Chapter #4 soon!

**Read & Review!**


	4. o4: Meeting One

Guess who's back! Sorry to all the readers out there about the late update. I've been busy with the dramas of life and school. I probably won't be able to update everyday but I'll try my best for you all. Oh and I still need to decide on my name change. I'm still thinking of ideas so any suggestions are loved! Anyhow in other important news, this chapter is going to be longer than most. I decided to do it for my lovely readers who have been waiting!

**Roxas: **And she isn't being lazy for once. –**Smirks-**

**A'R: **-**Sticks tongue out-** I'll let you have that one, Mr. Hikari. ANYHOW, let's get this started! Can I have the Disclaimer from our Brunette Wonder? –**Starts Dancing-**

**Sora: **All right! A'R doesn't own anything of Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. **–Joins in-**

**Roxas: **-**Rolls eyes and laughs- **

**Duchess Elda: **Thanks and yeah, I agree. I mean, it must be the fact that it said "Sora x Riku" that scares them off. I presume from the rate I'm going, there won't be any boy x boy scenes for a while but you never know. I could sneak in something.

As for Riku, I really thought I would make his character more like a brother, someone who cares for his family but at the same time, acts like a hormone-driven mad man. Being the middle child of an older sister and a younger brother also helps too, believe me.

**AnimeAlexis: **Thank you. Don't worry, you'll hear about her dreams soon enough. And, that's a good guess. You'll have to find out though.

**Enjoy Chapter #4!**

* * *

**-Namine's P.O.V-**

Ouch, irony is painful. Just a small note for myself, I really need to stop saying the words "irony" and ironic so much but that's not important now. Right now what's important is the fact that I'm trying to gain what's left of my brain after I crushed into this mysterious person.

"I think she's coming to. I told you she was clumsy." I heard someone say, laughing at the whole incident. There was no doubt about it; Riku was with one of his friends. He just went up and left me while I was asking him a question and this is what I get when I find him. So aggravating he can be sometimes.

"Riku, you don't have to be so mean." The person said with remorse. Wait a minute; I don't think I know this friend of his. I've been around most of his friends too; believe me.

"What…uh…Riku?" I said, slowly opening my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before staring at my smirking brother.

"How was the short nap?" He said, chuckling a little. His friend kneeled down closer to me and held out his hand, shaking his head at Riku's behavior. "Are you okay there, Namine?"

At first, I turned my head and stared at the sight of his hand and slowly grabbed it. It seems to take ages before I got myself up, probably because Riku was letting someone who knew me but I didn't know help me. When I did however, I stared at this friend or person that knew Riku and myself…somehow.

When I looked at this kid, he looked around our age but he didn't seem like most of the people at our school. I looked at him up and down as rude as it may have been, and saw his "person". He was wearing long red pants that had a chain on the right side near the pocket and black sneakers that looked wore out. He was also wearing a black shirt, long or short I didn't know, and a red jacket. The most particular thing about him really was the fact that his hair was…defining the laws of physics.

It was a regular brunette color but it was spiked everywhere and anywhere. It was original but weird. I guess my generation is just like that though.

"Uh, thank you, umm…" I said, trying to think of something to say to thank him.

"Name's **Sora**. Sora Hikari." He said, smiling and shaking my hand.

"Yeah, thanks…Sora. So uh, can someone explain what happened?" I asked blankly staring at the both of them.

"Well let's see…I ran off to get the news otherwise known as the surprise. And when I finally came back with Sora, you ran into him and got yourself knocked out. Of course, Sora has a brick for a brain so it didn't knock him out but it did you." Riku said, slightly fast causing a sweat drop from Sora and I.

"Yeah, that's the basic- **HEY**, I do not have a brick for brains!" Sora said, blushing at the comment. I wonder why he was blushing…

"Whatever you say, Sora." Riku said, laughing. Sora hit Riku with the back of his hand, upside his shoulder causing a small "ouch" from Riku.

"Anyhow, I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Namine." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Well he is polite, compared to my crazy brother.

"I'm fine, really." I said, giving him a small smile. Wait a minute; Riku just said that this was the surprise! Great, I think I may have lost my memory cells.

"Wait, what exactly is the news if you were trying to get Sora?" I asked, puzzled while grabbing my stuff off the ground.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now though. Well **Namine**, the news was Sora and his twin were moving back into town." He said, poking at Sora's face.

"So, the news was they were moving back in town, in our neighborhood?" I said, blinking my eyes twice. I guess he was right on not worrying it being bad but I was trying to be safe. I still had more questions with this news of course.

"But…" I started to say, turning my head toward Sora. "How do you know my name? We haven't met before, have we?" As soon as I said, Riku and Sora exchanged looks. Then, they started laughing. Once again, I'm at the short end of the joke.

"Namine, I know your name because we **have** met before. I thought saying my name would refresh your memory" He said, blinking himself.

"We have?" I said, dumbfounded.

"You really forgot, huh?" Riku said, smirking. "Well let me refresh your memory. Remember when you and I, although against my liking, hung out with two little kids."

Oh, I remember those days. I was a lot shyer than I am today but I still had fun. I remember Riku and I used to do everything together, play outside, run around, and play with friends of ours. Oh…now I understand.

"And remember, that one day when they had to leave and we never did get to say goodbye?" He said, refreshing more of my memories. I guess I've been thinking about the dreams too much that I forget other things.

"So the friends of ours are Sora and his twin?" I said, as my eyes widened up.

"Yup. It's been a long time, almost 8 years." Sora said, showing a bigger grin.

"Actually, 10." Riku whispered into the air for everyone to hear. Sora glared at him playfully and continued.

"We've been good with everything, school and such. It was fun too but I always missed hanging out with you two, especially because it was well…a lot more fun I guess. I can't really explain it." Sora said, blushing a little again.

I had to smile at that. It always amazes me how this came together. Strange but funny, like something out of those young adults novels I read when I was younger.

"How did you find out they were coming back though, Riku?" I said, questioning my brother. I hope he didn't have anything to do with their moving, if you get my drift.

"Well if you must know," He said in his playful tone, "Mom got a call from Sora's mom and they caught up with each other. She also mentioned that they were moving back here because of her job relocation. Mom went crazy and immediately told me when she got off the phone but I wanted to surprise you so I told Mom not to tell." He said, smirking again. I have to get revenge on him for that but maybe I won't.

"And that's how this whole incident came to how it is right now." Sora said.

"Okay…but where is our other friend and your twin?" I asked. I ask a lot of questions but I said I had a lot already.

"Oh well, he's right in the front lawn with his iPod. Probably listening to The Fray again." Sora said, rolling his eyes jokingly. I didn't even realize we were near their house. This is so ironic and I know I said the word "ironic" again.

"I'll go get him." Sora said, running off quickly. As Sora ran down the corner, I turned and faced Riku. There were a few more questions lingering in my mind.

"Riku, you know earlier what you said about it could be a sign?" I said, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah." Riku said, kicking his feet a little.

"Did you mean with this situation because of our friends. You know Sora and his twin moving back in? And Sora never did mention his twin's name?" I said, looking up at Riku. Riku wasn't looking at me, but looking at the two forms approaching us. Riku waved at the two people approaching and I turned toward them. Once I did, I was shell-shocked.

"Namine, you remember my twin **Roxas**, right?" Sora said, smiling. I think my heart just skipped a beat. And is my face heating up?

* * *

**Chapter #4 has been posted finally!**

**I like how this came out despite the fact that there are probably numerous errors in it. And just as a small note, all of the main characters are going to have an iPod. Most people do anyway and they have a purpose in this story.**

**And another note, in Chapter #2 I believe, the Riku iPod story was based on what happened with my sister and I during Christmas. When my mom told me that my iPod had finally come through the mail, it took only a day before I opened up mine. My parents told me not to but I did anyway. I didn't get into trouble though, surprisingly. I just wanted to pass that on by you readers out there so you can understand where I got the idea.**

**Anyhow, Chapter #5 will be added as soon as possible.**

**Read & Review! Thank you!**


	5. o5: Meeting Both

Hello everyone! I'm back and with a new title, **ARi NAi**! Like the name change? I have no idea how it came to me but I guess I'm just weird like that. You may call me **AR'** if you wish too. Anyway, I apologize for the lateness of this update. I have so much to do lately and it's hard to update often. Like I said last time, I'm going to try my best at it so wish me well!

And just a small note, I also added some info to my profile if anyone wants to check it out. I'm still working out the errors and such in it but it's coming along slowly. I'm just wondering how to work with the HTML and such, it makes my head hurt thinking about it. Anyhow…

**Namine: **So, who's giving the disclaimer today?

**ARi NAi: Oh! **Well, how about Roxas? He hasn't said anything sarcastic for once. Roxas?

**Roxas: **Okay then...ARi NAi doesn't own anything of Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix.

**Hotaru89 – **Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! 3

**Malcolm Yuy**** – **Oh wow, I can't believe you actually reviewed my story. I love your stories so much especially **Pimples**! Anyway, I'll stop acting like a fangirl (Sorry). All I can say is that only time will tell what will happen. Hope to hear from you soon!

**Sakura's Conscience – **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**If you were looking at me right now, you would have thought I had seen someone grow two heads and an extra ear. While my long time friends were standing in front of me, my eyes were glued on "**Roxas**". He was well, **hot **(As Riku would put it with people sometimes)** and gorgeous** (Being of the opposite gender and looking at something this beautiful, this should have been expected) like his brother (I thought Sora was cute too, I will admit that). Not only that but **he looked exactly like the boy in the dreams I have**! 

I remember in one dream that I saw a clear picture of him. His blonde hair was almost normal looking but it was spiked up on one side. He wasn't wearing the same outfit that Roxas is wearing now but it was close. The boy would always wear a white and black shirt along with white shorts. He wore these white socks with checkered sneakers and I remember there was something else…OH! Yes, it was a checkered band with white and black rings on his fingers. The dream was so vibrant and full of color while we were playing in a field of…

"Namine… are you in there?" Riku said, staring at me like I was the two-headed freak with the extra ear. I was spacing out for a little too long I guess…

"OH, umm…sorry." I said, blushing even more.

"It's okay. So Namine, you **DO** remember Roxas right?" Sora said, hoping I did, which I did, sort of.

"Well now that I remember Sora, I suppose…I have…I mean I remember Roxas too." I said, looking down at the ground. I wish I didn't act so shy around people **I like**.

"**Well**, say hello, Roxas." Sora said, pushing him toward me. It didn't end well for Roxas or me either.

**-Roxas P.O.V-**

You know sometimes I wonder how I end up in these situations. Sora just pushed me into **Namine** like I'm some kind of rag doll. And of course, we happened to fall down on top of each other like we secretly wanted to have…well you know. I'm not saying she wasn't beautiful or wasn't as stunning as a thousand suns, (I need to stop watching cartoons…yes I watch cartoons, have a problem? Nope? Good.) but still, it was something out of a manga. How cliché right?

So Namine and I are staring at each other like we've gone completely insane and the only way of escape is somewhere in each other's eyes. Did I mention her eyes are one of her best features? I remember them from the old days vividly. She always had a glint of ocean in her eyes that would make you get lost in them (Why does that sound cliché too?).

In those days, she was cautious with almost everything we did, the one in our little group who always had the voice of reasoning but was ignored by Riku when said. She would get mad sometimes with Riku whenever we got into trouble but it was still fun times. I was always the one who said something **sarcastic** in every situation to either lighten the mood or just to say something (Ironic? It probably isn't). Anyhow, back to the situation at hand…

"Uh, sorry…" I said, a little quietly, offering my hand to her. I didn't want to make the situation worse as it already was.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." She said, lifting herself up and staring at me. I didn't realize it at the time but I was gazing back too.

"So uh…Hi." I said, as we dropped our hands from each other. Did I mention that we were both blushing? I can bet you someone is thinking this is too cliché for its own good.

"You guys are acting like a couple, my god! Why won't you just kiss each other or something?" Riku said, smirking and laughing. I spoke too soon, damn…

"**RIKU!**" Namine said, blushing with too much force. Riku really does know how to keep a mood going.

"Riku, something could have happened! Why did you say something?" Sora said, saddened at the fact of the "ruined moment".

"Sora, how could you…" I said, smacking my flustered face.

-**15 Minutes Later-**

After 15 minutes of laughing, blushing, and bruising (mostly done on my part), we started talking about everything and anything we could think of while we headed back to the house and stopped into the living room. It was starting back where it ended in the old days, talking and such.

"So is the school fun here?" Sora asked, eyes full of hope. Our school was a living hell if I say so myself.

"It's okay I guess. School is never fun but it's interesting." Riku replied, with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. I have a bad feeling about that but never mind it for now.

While Riku and Sora went on about Collins Hill, I noticed Namine was drawing something in her sketchpad (She always did have better drawing then the rest of us). As my curiosity slowly ate at me, I inched toward her to see the drawing.

"What's that, Namine?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh uh well, it's just nothing really. Just a drawing that came into mind." Namine said, continuing to draw the image. The drawing was different; it was really good and perplexing to say the least.

It was the image of a heart that was slowly breaking. It looked like it was trying to stay together but it was slowly shattering itself. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about the image. It just reminded me of **what happened**, I guess

"So Roxas, ready to start school tomorrow?" Riku asked, expecting my usually response of…

"I can't wait to go to another place of posers and color blind idiots." I said, twisting my head to the side with a fake smile. Everyone started laughing at the response, even Namine who looked up for a second.

"Speaking of posers, anyone we should be careful of if I may ask?" I asked, hoping there weren't. I'm asking too much, I know but it never hurts.

"Well there are too many to name really. There's **Selphie** who has "lyke the biggest crush on me!!!111" and her crew. They bother Namine a lot because of the incident last year." Riku said, sighing and digging in his ear.

"What happened last year?" Sora asked, directing it toward Namine.

"Oh well, I hit her in the head with my sketchbook. It was a complete accident and I even apologized but she stood her ground and got really angry. Ever since it happened, they find a way to make my life a little horrible everyday. " Namine said, sad and frustrated.

"Well while I'm around, she won't get very far anymore. I bet Riku already has done a number on her though." I said, smirking.

"Sure have. I just threw a milk carton at her today but of course, she decides to act bipolar and forgive me when she knew I did it." He said, rolling his eyes again.

"When I get through with her, she won't be able to forgave me." I said, laughing like a manic. Everyone started laughing at my antic, even though they probably knew I wasn't joking.

For some reason, this year could be different but I still have a bad feeling about everything…I hope I'm wrong.

* * *

How was Chapter 5? Liked hearing Roxas and his sarcastic weirdness? 

**Roxas: **Sarcastic weirdness? You're the one who wrote it!

**ARi NAi: **Well you said it, so there!

**Roxas: **Touché.

**Namine: **I thought it was good, Roxas.

**Roxas: -Blushes-** Thanks, Namine.

Fear the fluff! Anyway, things are stirring for Namine and the gang. As a note, Roxas's "A thousand suns" quote was from a popular cartoon show that I watch. Anyone want to guess? I'll give you a cookie!

Curious to know what Roxas was talking about when he said, "What happened?" Wondering how school will go for them and wondering when the love will start flowing into the story more? Find out in Chapter 6!

**Read & Review! Thank you!**


	6. o6: Starting Out

**Author's Thoughts**: Hey everybody! Sorry for the lateness of this update, I've been rather busy with school and social life as usual. I participated in the Spelling Bee this past Thursday (What a dork I am, huh?) and lost. It wasn't a disappointing heart breaking loss so to speak but I still lost anyway. Not only with the Spelling Bee but also with the real life Ms. Bitterroot piling on the homework, it was harder to write for Find Me, Save Me when she was breathing our necks.

And just a heads up, I won't be updating the weekend after this one because I'll be going on a trip with my 4-H club. So most likely, the next update will be sometime Sunday or soon after. So sorry!

**Sora**: So who's going to have a P.O.V today? I hope it's me. I have a lot to say today for some reason!

**A'R**: You'll just have to find out, Sora.

**Sora**: Aww, that's no fun. –**Teasely pouts**-

**Roxas**: Weird as usual.

**A'R**: You shouldn't be the one talking, Roxas. Riku, want give the disclaimer today?

**Riku**: Ok then. ARi NAi doesn't own anything of Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts.

**Malcolm Yuy**: Thanks. I have plenty of ideas for Roxas to torture Selphie so you should enjoy them. And of course, high school romances are always complicated. I'll definitely check out those fictions. I've been looking for a good story to read but I haven't been able to find lately because of school and such. Hope to hear from you soon!

**Duchess Elda**: Glad you do. It can be strange that I'm not in high school and yet I'm writing a story surrounding it. Of course, that's what going to make it fun but I'm trying my best to make it realistic. I do agree that a lot of high school fan fictions are clichéd and unrealistic which makes me steer clear of them unless I find them good enough to read.

As for the bold print, I was thinking of emphasizing certain points so it hints what is about to come but I suppose it could be bothersome so I'll stop. Thanks for the tip by the way.

**Enjoy Chapter #6!**

* * *

"_Finally, I caught up! How come you didn't wait for me?"_

"_I couldn't see you."_

"_You can see me now, right?"_

"_Yes but can you see me?"_

"_Of course I can…why would you ask a question like that?"_

"_You can see me but what about the real me?" _

"_The real you…what do you mean?"_

This was the dream I had last night. It didn't make any sense whatsoever but maybe what Riku said about it having a meaning could be true. Sometimes things have an underlining meaning to it. It's just strange how my dreams are connecting to each other more. I mean, my other dreams did connect but not with the same actions or words said before. It never amazes me how my minds works…

"Namine, could you stop being a basket case and eat something? We have to meet up with Roxas and Sora before school starts." My ever-so-nice brother said, waving a hand in my face and his other holding a spoon.

"I'm not a basket case thank you very much." I shot back, as I lifted up my spoon to eat my cereal.

"Exactly. Riku, don't call your sister a basket case. Besides, you're the basket case." Mom said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh mother, you wound me so." Riku said, smirking. I wonder where Riku gets his insulting nature…

"Now all jokes aside, you two need to hurry up and eat." Mom said, poking her head back into the kitchen.

"Mom, the basket case wants to know where Dad is?" Riku asked, leaving me alone for a bit.

"Right here." Dad said, coming down the stairs. He was wearing his usual outfit, a suave gray suit that made him look "dashing" as Mom would say. His short blonde hair combed down and neatly framed. He was holding his briefcase and rubbing the back of head.

"Hey honey. Breakfast is ready." Mom said, poking her head out again.

"Ah…Pancakes, your mother's specialty." Dad said, sniffing the air with delight. He sat down right between Riku and I, waiting his plate.

"So Namine, Riku, how did everything go with Roxas and Sora?" Dad asked us as we were digging into our food. He didn't get home until late because of extra work so he wasn't around to hear what happened.

"It went okay." I replied, now playing with my milk.

"It was funny especially when Roxas and Namine crashed into each other. Dad, I think your daughter is growing up too fast. She is definitely digging Roxas." Riku said, smirking at me. My dad and I nearly choked on our spit when he said it. I'm without doubt going to hurt him now.

"Namine, you know how I am with you dating. I want you to be care-" Dad said before Mom decided to interrupt thankfully.

"Well I think it's time you two get to school. Love you two! Bye!" Mom said as she pushed us out the door. I sighed, thanking God and Mom that Dad didn't get to rant about "dating". Riku was laughing a little at starting it and I lightly punched him in the arm as we started to walk to Sora and Roxas' house.

**-Riku P.O.V-**

I couldn't resist teasing Namine like that. It was completely priceless and at the right moment too. I know it sounds mean but hey, I'm the older brother. It's my job, isn't it? Anyway, as we walking to the Hikaru resident (Sora and Roxas Hikaru if you didn't know), I decided to ask about her dreams.

"So Namine, wanna fill me in on your dream?" I asked, moving my eyes toward her.

"Well, you know how I told about the boy not looking back when I called him? When I caught up with him, I asked why he didn't see me before. He said he didn't see me but now he can. I was okay with it and all but the strange thing is he asked if I could see the "real him". I didn't quite understand it and then, I woke up." Namine told me, gripping on her backpack.

I know I should tell Namine this but I really think these dreams involve Roxas. I mean for the fact that this boy has the same features, as Roxas is too much. I thought maybe she would think about it but of course, Namine is rather how you say "slow" when it comes to these kinds of things. Don't tell her I said that either, ok?

"Well Namine, remember what I said about these dreams having a meaning or message behind them?" I asked, hoping she would catch on.

"Yeah, what do you think it could mean?" Namine asked, turning her head toward my face.

"Well think about it, the boy looks like a certain someone doesn't he?" I asked, a short smile coming on my face. I saw Namine's eyes widen up and her cheeks blush a little. Probably thought it couldn't be true or that she's having dreams about her "little" crush.

Just to elaborate for a second, my awesome skills of "common sense" tell me that obviously, Roxas and Namine are going to hook up sometime soon. I saw when we were younger that they always acted like a couple even if Sora and I were around. It was just bad karma that Roxas had to move away but look what happened, he came back. You can't tell me that isn't by luck or chance. I mean come-

"Riku, did you hear me?" Namine said, waking me out of my thoughts. Great, I think she's rubbing off on me.

"Sorry. What did you say again?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I said, yeah but it doesn't mean anything. They look a lot but it doesn't mean anything." She said, peering down on the ground blushing still. Oh boy, she needs help.

"If you say so." I said, my trademark smirk showing out again. I was about to tell her about my it-has-to-be-something-to-do-with-Mr.-Blond-Wonder theory but we arrived at our destination. Roxas and Sora were just walking out of their front doors too. Great timing, eh?

"Hey Namine, Hey Riku!" Sora shouted running toward us, Roxas behind him waving his hand. Holy shit, Sora looks fine in that outfit. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a gray hoodie over top. He was running flared light blue navy jeans and…wait a minute, did I just saw Sora looked fine? Whoa, Riku, you have got to get more sleep. You just said a boy was fine. I mean, come on, girls is where it's. Especially with…

"Riku, you in there?" Sora said, waving a hand in my face. Yup, definitely going to stay away from Namine.

"Oh sorry. Hey Sora, Hey Roxas. Ready for a day at Collins Hill High School?" I asked, smiling. Smooth, Riku, smooth.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Roxas said, gripping his backpack and putting his hand into his black hoodie. He was sporting a similar outfit as Sora but not a twin thing like twin babies or something.

"Let's get going then!" Sora shouted, as he started walking to the bus stop. He sure is happy about going to school again but then again, it is going to be a lot more fun with the gang back together.

It was going to be a fun day at CHHS, that's for sure.

* * *

So how was Chapter 6? Riku finally got to speak his mind and of course, I had to hint a little "boy x boy". Don't worry, it won't be anything heavy or such but there will be more coming in the future. 

**Sora**: How come Riku got his own P.O.V? I wanted to talk…

**A'R**: You will, Sora. Don't worry about it, ok? I promise.

**Riku**: I sense more awkward moments to approach.

**A'R**: -**Starts laughing manically- **

Love it? Hate it? Comments? Concerns?

**Review! Thank you!**


	7. o7: Meetings & Mental Beatings

**Author's Thoughts**: Hey everybody, its ARi NAi back from her dead time. Once again, I apologize for the late update. Busy, busy and being busy is all I can say for it. Not only that but I had a writer's block with the story for a while. The bad news is that I probably won't update for a while longer since Spring Break is coming up and school is getting demanding in its last 38 days (excluding Spring Break) too. So I'll try to update as best I can though whenever I get free time! And consider this chapter a very _special _treat for my readers.

**Warning:** A Bit Of Cussing…(Be warned now)

**Sora: **Yeah, especially since I get to talk this time too, right?

**ARi: **Yes, you do. Also someone else is going to have his or her own P.O.V and you'll be surprised whom.

**Riku:** Can't believe it either. I think our authoress' is finally "cracked".

**Roxas: **I think she's been cracked for longer than we think.

**Namine: **I wouldn't say that. Life is stressing and demanding sometimes…

**ARi: **So mean sometimes, I swear. –**Pouts- **Sora, want to give the disclaimer today?

**Sora: **Ok. ARi NAi doesn't own anything of any company, such as Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and etc.

**Enjoy Chapter #7!**

* * *

**-Sora's P.O.V- **

Hmmm…where is that room? Wait; is that the room I'm looking for? Oh never mind, that's Freshmen Health. This would have been so much easier if this school wasn't so HUGE! I should have just went to the bathroom during lunch so I could have followed Riku, Roxas and Namine to English & Literature Class but NO, I had to drink that extra cup of OJ (1.) this morning. I really hate you, bladder. I really do.

"SORA! Over here!"

Maybe I should have asked Riku where all the bathrooms were located so I could have found the room better. Of course, he probably wouldn't have been that resourceful though. Riku is a blockhead, as Namine put it on the bus, when it comes to keeping up with _lesser_ important information.

I should know though, because of that time I wanted to watch this show…Ouch! I didn't see her there and… Oh wow, well no need to apologize to her. She seems to be busy with her boyfriend to actually her my apology.

"S-O-R-A, over here! The class is over here!"

I really hate it when people start making out in the hallway. I care about love and romance as every guy does but doesn't mean public affection is needed _EVERYWHERE_ I turn. I guess it's probably because class hasn't started yet.

If you're wondering why Riku, Namine, Roxas and I are heading or already in class right now, I have no idea really. We just decided to get away from the fray of the student body since nobody is in class early. Of course what happened was my bladder started to yell at me and I decided to go to the bathroom, telling my amigos (I know Spanish, surprised?) that I would meet them in the classroom.

So when I finished my business, I started walking down the hallways. As I started my venture, I started to get a little lost. I did check the maps but they didn't help at all. I mean, the dots are too tiny and the buildings are so big that I got confused easily. So that is how I ended up as I am right now. Hmmm actually, this reminds me of that time when I went to mall and…

"SORA, the classroom is right here, you dumbass!" Roxas shouted, finally grabbing my attention after my constant mind rambling. Just a heads up, I do that whenever I'm looking for something, lost or just really bored. I have so much to say and so little time. No, I'm not a girl, just a very talkative young man.

"Huh, oh? Wow, it was right here the whole time." I said, looking to where Roxas was standing. Funny, it was just two doors down from the bathroom I came from. I didn't even notice I was back where I started. Hmmm, that means I definitely got enough exercise for the day.

"Sora, you know you passed the room six times right?" Riku asked me, as I was walking into the room. Six times, huh?

"I did? That just proves I can be slow sometimes, hehe…" I said, nervously smiling.

"Riku, I thought you told him where the room was before he went to the bathroom?" Namine asked, peering up from her notebook. I think I missed something…

"See, the funny thing is, he did." Roxas said, answering for Riku and sweat dropping at me. So that's what I was missing. Oops…

"Oh, well at least we know the moral of my story?" I said, getting toward a joke to make light of the rather dumb situation.

"Which would be?" Roxas said, rolling his eyes playfully at what was to come.

"Moral of my story is, one. Never drink too much OJ in the morning before school and two. Remember that CHHS has a bathroom for every room and that three…"

"Sora, if there is more than 1 moral, you say "morals" Riku said, interrupting me. Like I was going to say morals the next time I do this. Of course now that I think about it, I do feel wrong for not using proper grammar in Language Class. Oh well…

"And three, never walk around the whole entire in ten minutes. Pain in the butt, I tell you." I said, acting like I was fifty years old. Everyone started laughing at my cheesy joke and I was just grinning. I doubt it was all that funny but hey, I'm Sora. Oh, I notice someone walking in. A certain someone, who dare I say, is causing problems for us already.

-**Selphie's P.O.V-**

Shit, these jeans are getting tight. Why did I decide on these pants anyway; it's not like I'm not already sexy enough as it is. Oh well, beauty does have its price. So let's see, Oh! Here's English, my least hated class.

I really hate the fact that one of my least favorites is in the morning and my worst classes are in the afternoon but oh well. If you're wondering, it's one of my least hated because I can express myself in my writing. What? You already know I'm sexy, athletic and did I mention cute? Why can't I be smart?

Anyway, I love writing stories and poems about my imagination and my life. It helps me cope with high school and it's demanding nature. I'm one of the most popular eleventh grade girls at CHHS and it's hard sometimes. For various reasons too…

"And three, never walk around the whole entire school in 10 minutes. Pain in the butt, I tell you." I heard someone say I walked in. That was really cheesy but a little funny at the same time. Oh great, Miss Namine is here already. God, just when I thought the day couldn't start off bad, it does anyway.

Just so you know, I really dislike Namine because of what she did to me last year. She knocked me in the head with her sketchpad and didn't even apologize! Be a little considerate, jeez! Little Blonde Bitch should be her name instead. No, I'm not overreacting and even if I am, I don't give a shit right now.

Wait a minute; Riku is here with two other guys. Damn, they are hot too. Riku is already too sexy for his own good but that brunette guy and blonde guy are adorable. How did Namine meet them anyway? Hmm, well it doesn't matter. Time to do my magic.

"Hello Riku. Hello, _Namine_." I said with a lot of smug for Namine. I saw her head lower a little bit, in frustration. Haha, bitch!

"Hey Selphie." Riku said, looking at me. It looks like he's glaring but he's not really.

"Who are your two friends?" I asked, showing them my Selphie-licious (2.) wink. All the guys fall for that one.

"Roxas and Sora." Riku said, pointing at them. Sexy names too, I just scored some more onlookers.

"Hey Roxas, Hey Sora. How long have you been here?" I asked, stepping toward their desk. I was about to play my Trump Card.

"Just moved here." Roxas said, with an indulged glare. Hard to get, I see?

"Starting fresh? That's always good. So since you're starting anew, would you want a tour guide around the school? You know, I'm always open to help people." I said, getting really close to 'Roxas'.

"Uh, no thanks, Riku and Namine are helping us around you know?" Sora said, with a strange laugh.

"Well, I can understand why you're asking for Riku's help but Namine is well, not as "bright" as you may think she is." Good one, I just burned her good.

"Well Selphie, that's your name right? We've known Namine for a while and I do believe she is capable enough to show and help us around. Thanks for the offer though, really." Roxas said, looking at me with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I see. Well when you're done with Namine, you know where to find me." I said, backing up and turning my heel toward a desk in the middle of the room. The bitch probably already got them hooked on a string; whatever, it doesn't matter. It really _doesn't_ matter.

-**Namine's P.O.V- **

Great, Selphie just came at the right moment to ruin my day. I saw the whole scene flow in front of my lowered eyes.

"I see, well when you're done with Namine, you know where to find me." She said, as she walked toward a desk in the middle of the classroom. I saw her get her iPod from her bag and start to rock her head to the music.

"Riku, you weren't joking. She is a total bitch." Roxas said, glaring at her head.

"I agree. I love being nice to people and all but that was just really mean." Sora said, putting his shoulder around me and giving me a pat on the back.

"Yeah. She even tried to flirt with us. It's amazing since we were practically glaring at her the whole time. " Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. She always does it and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon. I just wish we could just be friends instead of enemies. It would make my day so much easier." I said, lowering my head more as I stared in the brown desk.

"People are just like that, like Kairi and I were saying the other day." Riku restated, hoping to cheer me up.

"You're better than her anyway. You're nicer, prettier and have a better personality. People like her aren't worth your time." Roxas said, looking away a little. I would have thought he was blushing when he was complimenting me but I was too overwhelmed to really notice at the time.

"Let's change the subject already, guys. Isn't your friend, Kairi, supposed to be in this class too. I can't wait to meet her." Sora asked, still giving me a hug and smiling. That's why I'm glad I met Sora, he's like that considerate friend/brother that I can count on when I need it. I really love all my friends for specific reasons but still…

"Yup and when she hears about this, she is going to get mad. Kairi is something else, that's for sure…" Riku said, laughing at the thought.

"I'm something else, eh Riku?" I heard someone say, and it was no other than Kairi walked in with her backpack on her shoulder.

**-Kairi's P.O.V- **

I swear these hallways are getting harder and harder to remember with each day. I think I'm just developing a bad memory or something but anyway, here's my first period classroom with minutes to spare…

"Yup and when she hears about this, she is going to get mad. Kairi is something else, that's for sure…" I heard Riku laugh after he said that. I know his voice anywhere.

"I'm something else, eh Riku?" I said, walking in the class. Immediately as I stepped in, I noticed two boys with Namine and Riku. And I also noticed that Slut of the Year, Selphie was already here as well.

"What? It's true! You are the crazy redhead." Riku said, smirking at my arrival. I'm going to definitely smack him for that one.

"Whatever, Riku. Crack kills (3.), remember that." I said, walking over and taking a seat next to Namine.

"So you two gentlemen would happen to be Roxas and Sora, right?" I said, smiling at the two 'soon' to be friends of mine.

"Yeah…wait, how do you know our names already?" Sora asked, turning his head to the side slightly.

"She has her own ways of knowing things." Riku commented, drawing his finger on his desk. I honestly do. Especially when certain teachers start to talk while I happened to be nearby.

"So which is Roxas and which is Sora?" I asked, hoping to see if my guess was right. I'm thinking the brunette is Sora and the blonde is Roxas. I bet it is for sure.

"I'm Roxas and this is my twin, Sora." Roxas said, lifting his hand up to wave a little. I switched to look at Sora as his hand was around Namine. Score, right again. Kairi, you are good.

"Twins, cool! I've never seen twins with different hair colors but nothing is impossible at this school. Anyway, nice to meet you guys, I'm Kairi, the 'crazy redhead'." I said, giving them a smile. These two seem pretty cool already.

"Nice to meet ya too." Sora said, with a big grin. Hehe, it looks goofy but cute.

"So Riku, what am I going to hear about?" I asked, switching the subject and hoping it was something really good or nice. I was probably wrong but you already knew that.

"Selphie tried to get Sora, Roxas, and I to let her show us around instead of Namine." Riku said, still poking on his desk. He must be getting annoyed with it. I am too honestly.

"Basically being a bitch again? That girl is too damn irritating for her own good. It just isn't right at all." I said, getting mad. Namine is way too sweet to get bothered by someone like her on a daily basis. She needs to check herself before I do something crazy.

"Everyone agrees but I don't know if Selphie is going to change because we say it." Riku said, sighing.

"She better or it is going to get ugly." I said, rubbing my head.

"Guys, class is about to start." Namine said, with a sad look on her face. I know she wants to try to be happy but with Selphie here, it's hard. So we all turned in our seats and watched as the students and the teacher walked in the classroom.

* * *

**Key Points -**

**1. **Just a short name for Orange Juice.

2. I had to use it for Selphie, I could not resist. So think of it as an honour for Fergielicious?

3. This is a common saying for me. It's just saying that you're acting retarded in a weird "cracked" way. **I do not support the use of drugs of any sort by the way.**

So how was the Chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want to voice your opinion?

**Review & Stay Tuned For Chapter #8!**


	8. o8: Lunchroom Drama

**Author's Thoughts: **Hey everybody! Sorry for making you readers wait for an update for Find Me, Save Me. I actually had a writer's block with this story but it's been resolved. I've also been very busy with celebrating my birthday! I'm officially fourteen years old and still as short as ever.

Also just to plug in a story, check out my other story **More Than Imagination**! It's a short story about Axel hoping his muse will actually become his lover. –**Smirks at Roxas-**

**Roxas: **Honestly, what does your birthday have to do with anything?

**ARi: **Well, it's informative about the authoress? –**Smiles-**

**Roxas: **Apparently turning fourteen hasn't made you any less of a nutcase. And what was with that smirk?

**Enjoy Chapter #8!**

* * *

**-Roxas' P.O.V-**

Wonderful, today we are having a substance that resembles some fucked-up macaroni and cheese. So now, I'm going to starve to death while a total bitch is hanging all over me. I'm thinking either faith is trying to teach me a lesson or someone elaborately planned to make my first day here a living hell. I'm going with both options.

"So, Roxas. Since you're alone, want to come sit with us? I'm sure you'd have a better time." Selphie said, still trying to play her sexy card. Apparently, this girl is two light bulbs short of a brain. Does it look like I'm interested in hanging out with a girl who completely hates Namine and wants to jump me everywhere I go? No!

"Selphie, I really don't think that would be a good idea. Thanks for the option but no thanks for the offer." I said, as I grabbed my chocolate milk and headed toward, as Riku put it, "Table de Fun". That should get her to leave me alone for a bit.

"Roxas, I'm wondering how you can actually stand to not tell her off yet. You usually cuss out a person you don't like before we actually get to lunch." Sora commented, as I was sitting down with my lovely lunch.

"For once, I don't think it's worth it. Of course, don't take my word for it." I replied, poking my fork into my lunch. You can't always depend on my word when it comes to getting at someone; I end up going against it anyway.

"So where's Namine, Kairi, and Riku at?" I asked, puzzled at the fact that our friends were nowhere in site.

"Right here and here…" Riku and Kairi both said, as they sit down next to Roxas and Sora.

"Where were you two?" Sora asked, spinning his spoon in his hands. He actually finished his food, no wonder he is so pudgy nowadays. You can tell him I said that if you want too.

"Selphie tried to get at Riku again and of course, I had to have my say into it." Kairi commented, looking at Selphie with a glare. I sense the hate between them is very strong if that wasn't already obvious.

"This school year for us is already starting out wonderful. Wait, where is Namine?" I said, looking around the lunchroom for her. Damn, they are too many parents sending their children here.

"She said she would be coming in a little bit." Kairi commented, with a seldom like look. That doesn't look very assuring.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas. Your girlfriend will be coming any minute now." Riku said, jokingly. Sora and Kairi both coughed, trying to act as if they didn't assume with Riku. Bastards, I tell you.

"Riku, stop joking around, ok? I'm just worried about our friend and your sister." I said, looking down at my tray. It still wasn't interesting but I had to do something.

"Roxas, we all know that you like Namine. Come on, we're not slow." Riku said, smirking like the jackass he can be.

"Sorry Roxas but I always get a vibe when two people like each other." Kairi commented, trying not to make me offensive.

"Great…anything you want to add Sora?" I asked, blushing and looking toward my older bro. Two minutes older, just two.

"Sora, are you in there?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. Why is he dazing out of reality?

"Huh? Oh…sorry. I was just thinking about the homework we have tonight." That was a damn lie and he knows it. Oh well, it makes it more fun to get it out of him.

"Mr. Glenn is such an adult, giving us so much homework. As if we don't have things to do at home." Riku said, already turned around from looking for his sis.

"Riku, we really don't have lives." Kairi said, laughing a little.

"So? We have lives, just social and school ones." Riku responded.

"Wait, guys, I think I see Namine. She doesn't look ok, either…" Sora said, looking with anguish. As soon as Sora said that, I got up and went after her.

**-Namine's P.O.V-**

I really wish Selphie would just leave me alone already. Why did she decide today to make it so completely horrible for me? I don't know why but I'm close to crying because of her.

All she did was insult me as her other friends did but for some reason, it hurt me more then it ever did before. It's probably because she did it with more feeling and emotion, just to make me feel like nothing.

"Namine! Where are you going? What happened" I heard Roxas say as I kept walking toward the lunchroom door. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I really didn't.

"Namine, come on! Stop and tell me what's wrong?" Roxas said, as he stopped me in the hallway. I turned around and looked at him with a small smile.

"It's nothing really, Roxas. I just want to be alone." I told him, holding my book with me. Before I could spin back and walk away, he grabbed my hand.

"Namine, you don't look ok to me. I want to know what's wrong with you." He said, giving me a sympathy look. What is it about him that makes me feel so strange?

"Roxas, Selphie just called me a name or something. It's not a big deal, ok?" I said, hoping he would buy it.

"A name? That doesn't sound very good if it involves Selphie." He said, looking at the wall with a stern, mean look.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's not a big deal." I whispered quietly.

"It is a big deal to me! It's a big deal to me, Sora, Kairi and Riku! She shouldn't get away with hurting your feelings." He told me, as he put his other hand on my shoulder with reassurance.

"I…it's ok, like I…I said." I kept telling him as my tears started to well up. Roxas saw my face, as my tears were about to fall.

"Namine! Oh my god, why are you crying?" I heard Kairi say as the rest of my friends ran toward me. Kairi ran up and hugged me tightly as I started to cry a little. I…I just…I just couldn't hold it in, especially around my friends.

"Namine…" Sora said, as he put his shoulder around me.

"High school is so fucked up sometimes." Riku said, holding his head in annoyance toward Selphie.

"Dammit…" Roxas said, staring back into the wall.

-**After School-**

"I'll see you guys later, ok? Namine, I hope you feel better, ok? Smile!" Kairi told me, as she hugged me and went off toward her house. Kairi lived in the neighborhood a different direction from the rest of us.

"Bye!" I shouted as Riku, Roxas, Sora and I waved goodbye.

"So how did you like your first day at school?" Riku asked, as we started walking toward our houses.

"It was ok, as school will be. Besides that incident with Selphie…" Sora said, getting slightly angry at it.

"Whoever fucking likes her is just idiotic." Roxas said, as his fists clenched.

"That's high school for you. There will be good times and drama times." Riku said, putting his shoulder around me and giving me that "I care" look.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm sorry I made you get up from your lunch and worry you." I said, looking down at the pavement. I don't like bothering my brother or my friends with my problems sometimes. It ruins everyone's day.

"Namine, come on! We're your friends! Your problems never bother us, we luv ya too much to let it." Sora said, with a big grin.

"Yeah, the only problem that bother us is Sora's problem with spiders." Roxas said, giving Sora a funny look.

"What? Those eight-legged freaks are ugly. I still don't understand why people like them." Sora said, shivering in his shoes. This made me laugh a little.

"There, we actually get that beautiful smile back." Roxas said, looking at me. Oh my god, did he just tell me my smile was beautiful?

"Hey Roxas, nice one. I didn't know you could be so smooth." Riku said, as he looked at Sora and vice versa.

"Roxas and Namine, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sora said, laughing.

"More like F-U-C-K-I-" Was all Riku said before Roxas started chasing after him. My friends are so weird but Roxas is making me feel weird…oh god.

"RIKU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**So how was Chapter #8? Things are getting along now so if you're curious to know what's going to happen, stay tuned!**

**Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. o9: Tuesday Morning

**Disclaimer:** ARi NAi doesn't claim anything of Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, CHHS or anything else that she has mentioned in this story.

**Credits: Royksopp – Follow My Ruin**

**Roxas: …**

**Namine:** Roxas, are you ok? You usually say something after ARi finishes speaking.

**Riku:** He's probably tired from chasing me in the last chapter. He never caught me so he's probably mad too. –Laughs-

**Sora:** You can be so cruel, Riku. It was pretty far, almost 5 blocks and around Ms. Joan's fence twice.

**ARi: -Pokes Roxas-** It's really creepy how he isn't talking…maybe he'll talk more when this chapter is over…?

**Sora:** You may not want to wait until then so…

**Roxas:** …Be glad I'm being quiet now.

**ARi:** -Blinks- Ok then…

**Enjoy Chapter #9!**

**

* * *

**

"_Why are people so cruel sometimes?" Namine said, sitting on the field of grass. The sun was piercing her body as the wind was constantly pushing and pulling at her skin. Her hair was flying everywhere, as her hands were continuously trying to fix it back into place. Eyes were peering over at her blond companion, as he was looking straight into the clouded sky._

"_I don't know. We, as people, have emotions and feelings. Everyone has different feelings toward something whether it's significant or insignificantly small. I guess, sometimes, cruelty is something that people feel is right." The blond said, staring at his hands. As he did, his eyes were showing a sorrowful like, as if someone already stabbed him in his back._

"_So…Roxas, have you experienced unkindness before?" Namine asked, with inquired thought. She had noticed his look and wanted to dig deeper into his mind. At such a young age, it could have been very weird or wrong how the young boy indulged her interest. Nevertheless, that didn't matter at the time._

"…_I've just seen how life can really be."_

-Namine's P.O.V/ 5:00 a.m. Tuesday-

That dream startled me…it's one of those dreams that clicked inside my conscious, but at the same time, it doesn't make any sense in my head. In this one, the usually small boy was now older and wiser than he was in my older dreams. It was completely different from most of my dreams. Speaking on unkindness, at first, was making me think of what had happened yesterday at school with Selphie. When I saw that look on his face, a look of anguish and pain, I had to ask and see if he was going tell me about it. When he didn't say much, it felt as if the boy was hiding something more painful than anything I've experienced. It was like a deep secret that wanted to be avoided but shared with me simultaneously.

Not only that, but as Riku put it, I now realize that the boy is my version of Roxas. I guess, after so much time away from him, I developed another persona of him in my mind. That may have been why I felt unusual and conscious around him in the dream too. That's the result of a…dare I say…crush of mine maybe?

"Namine, get your brother up. He's being stubborn!" Mom shouted at me, as I snapped out of my thoughts. I'll have to think about the idea later on, as soon as Riku gets his butt out of his bed. As I moved away from mine, I grabbed my iPod from its dock and put into my ears. What song should I listen today to get me going? Hmmm…let's just put it on something random.

-Roxas' P.O.V/ 5:30 a.m. Tuesday-

I did not want to get my ass out of this bed. I really hate school, period. Whoever said waking up kids early to just learn a few essential pieces of information required in our lives needs to be shot. I could complain forever and a day but life is too short. I'll just take a nap whenever I get back to my house anyway. So now, let's see…oh first, I need to put on some music so I can wake myself up. What am I in the mood for? Well how about Follow My Ruin (1.)? Nice beat and it's addictive, as bad as that sounds.

_Down below a faded glow,  
Vibrant key without a tone  
Realize in here it's cold,  
I can only let it snow_

Ever since this song has come out, I've relived these painful memories that keep flooding back into my mind. I hate these fucking things so much, like bugs zipping past me over and over again. They are painful, annoying and make me upset at the world like an emo bastard or whatever. At the same time, I still like the song because its dynamics and beats. The song swims in my head and shouts 'Listen to me, you son of a bitch. Ignore the pain!'

If you're wondering or even slightly curious what those memories are, it has something to do with my dad. Yes, Mr. Hikari is the name. Everyone notices that my dad, Mr. Hikari, is nowhere in site once they get to know me. "Where is your dad" or "How come you never mention your dad" seem to pop up in people's agendas. I always answer with a 'Out of town' or 'Away in prison' to keep them of the trail. The only reason I avoid or lie about this subject is because of what he did to our family. No, it isn't one of those "abusing" story or "hateful" antics that some people have to go through either. It's what he did to my family and what he did to himself is what I am talking about.

I honestly still love my dad but it's hard to understand why he decided to go through with it. Sora and Mom aren't grieving over it as much as they did before but for me, it's hard to let go of someone who told you every night before bed "Life is worth living." It's hard to let go of someone who showed you how a parent was supposed to be, showed you everything about life, taught you how to be a 'decent' person, showed that they honestly gave a damn about you like the rest of the family.

_Revolting in a broken home,  
Holding on to what we own  
Worlds collide and cause a storm,  
Still I wish I could hold on_

Sadly, I'm not going to go into details now, it's too early in the morning too. Soon, you'll find out what you want to know. Hell, I haven't told any of my friends about this predicament so you'll get your answers whenever they do.

"Roxas, hurry up. If you don't, I'll start singing Banana Phone (2.)." Sora shouted, hopping like an idiot toward the bathroom. I swear he is too crazy in the morning, it's really scary. I wonder if Namine is like this in the morning…probably not, she isn't an active 'crazy' person for as long as I've known her.

I'm not saying that she's not active or fun, but Namine is different. She's funny, clueless, and strange but all in all, she can be impulsive when she sees a need. A senstitive and caring soul is what I'd call her, not insane like Sora or Riku. Wait, I did it again, didn't I? Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I have the longest and biggest crush on Namine Mihara and my mind is fucking weird in the morning. I switched from my dad to Namine in a quick second, thinking too much again. "Roxas, the shower is all yours!" Sora said, shouting once more and doing the moonwalk into the room. I hate the morning and its morning people…

_So much going on,  
And I wish to hold on  
So much going on,  
And I cannot let go…_

-Riku's P.O.V / 5:45 a.m. Tuesday Morning-

"Riku, Selphie is standing in front of the door." Namine shouted, as I cocked my head to the doorway in painful sight of Selphie. Wait a minute, I don't see a brown-haired bitch in front of the door? Namine, that was a dirty trick…she is learning well.

"Alright, I get the hint. Time to get up and out of my damn bed." I said, scratching my noggin. I was having a interesting dream and as soon as it was going to get understandable; Namine comes out of nowhere and wakes me up. Irony is a bitch, period.

You're wondering what the dream is, aren't you? Of course you are, I know your minds like the back of my beautiful hands. (Maybe I don't but just go with me on this one…) I never have dreams, just darkness in my eyes (3.) until I wake up again. So I'm pretty sure you want to know what I know that you don't already know that I just told you I knew (Making heads hurt equals too much F-U-N).

"_Riku, are you in there?" A weird voice said, poking Riku in his sides. Riku, feeling the pokes, opened his eyes slowly and peered at his intruder. The person had no particular form or person, just a cute pair of blue eyes that Riku couldn't stop staring at._

"_I'll take that as a yes." The form said, floating around Riku and looking toward the ocean. Surrounding them was a amazing scene; a blue ocean sparkling as the sun shone brightly on top of it. The sandy beach connecting with the waves, pieces of rock and earth combined to make a warm spot of relaxation. _

"_Where…am I and who are you?" Riku asked, pointing at the blue eyed individual. He wasn't dumbfounded or scared of this enigma, or aleast that's what he told himself._

"_Answers; One. You're in your dreams obviously and Two. You could say that I'm your inner voice of reasoning." It replied, floating unmovingly in front of the ocean._

"_Ok, 'Voice of Reasoning', what the hell do you want?" _

"_Well, Riku, as your voice of reasoning, I give you advice and help with problems. Though you don't listen very often, I have come to help with your new problem." _

"_What problem? Is it about my sister? You really can't help with that one, I've bothered her for so long it's hard to stop. Girl problems are just plain predictable and I don't have any other problems that I know of."_

"_Riku, I wouldn't be here if it were a problem like that." The form said, turning its head back toward Riku. Riku, looking at this gesture, got up from the sand. He walked over the enigma and stood next to it._

"_So what is the problem, then? Why come now?" Riku asked, staring at the ocean in front of him with kindled seriousness._

"_I can't tell you the answers to either one of those questions. That would make it too easy but as many say; in due time, you will know." The figure said, grinning ear to ear._

"_Hold up! So what was the point of coming out here then?"_

"_Just to give you a heads up."_

Then, as you just witnessed, Namine just tricked me in thinking Selphie was at my door again. Yes, Selphie has came to our house before. Of course, my dad told her to leave the area immediately and my mom was close to throwing something at her. I think she said something about a problamtic atitude with people. Who knows but it was still funny as hell to watch.

Anyhow, it's almost six so I better put on some clothes and get ready for school. Oh shit, Namine! She took the iPod Dock again, no wonder it was too quiet while I was talking.

-Sora's P.O.V / 6:00 a.m-

Mmm, Frosted Flakes…how I love thee. What, you can't blame me for liking the cereal with the mighty "Tony the Tiger" on it!

"GREAT!" I shouted at the top of lungs, as Roxas came the stairs.

"Sora, has anyone ever told you that you are insane?" Roxas asked, smirking and giving mom a hug.

"Maybe…probably…I have no idea." I told Roxas, grinning like an idiot.

"Well let me be the first, 'You are insane'." Roxas emphasized, with a clock to his head. I wonder how many brain cells you lose for hitting yourself in the head.

"Roxas, don't call your brother insane." Mom said, as she placed some toast on the table.

"So, you two did your homework last night?" She asked, now cleaning up the kitchen counters.

"Yes, ma'am." Sora and Roxas said, one poking at the table and the other looking up at the clock.

"It's 6:10. You two should be heading toward the door before the doorbell…DING…nevermind." Mom said, opening the door.

"Have a good day, boys." Mom told us as we walked out the door. As soon as we saw Namine and Riku, we waved and attacked them. Let the day begin!

**

* * *

**

**1. Royksopp -** Follow My Ruin is a very interesting song. I'm not emphasizing the love issue, more of the painful aspects of not letting go of something. I can't say anymore or I'll spoil the story.

**2. Banana Phone -** Ring Ring Ring, Annoying! This song is so annoying and I have no idea why I used it. Just go to and you'll see what I'm talking about.

**3. Eyes -** Reference to Kingdom Hearts.

**Care to drop a review? Want to give a suggestion on a character? Want to give me your undying opinion on the...**

**Roxas:** Shut up and get to the point!

**Read & Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	10. 1o: Heating Secrets

**Author's Thoughts: **-**Walks with hands up- **Heh…ARi is back from her disappearing act once again so please don't shoot! Sorry everyone, I had finals, graduation and other school related activities that affected my chance to update. Because it's all over though, I am finally free at last and I can update freely! In addition, I'm a young high school fresh man. Lovely, isn't it?

**Sora**: Better pray for your survival, young grasshopper.

**Namine**: Come on, Sora. She'll be fine, it's not like the upperclassmen still hurt the freshmen.

**Riku**: You better tell that to Roxas. –**Points-**

**Roxas**: -**Laughing manically**- Doom to the lower classes!

**ARi**: Damn upperclassman and his sugar induced pain rushes… -**Pouts- **I do not own anything of Square Enix because if I did, I would not be pouting right about now.

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

**-Namine's P.O.V-**

Lunch time once again…I'm secretly dreading this place after what happened. I'm surprised it's affecting me so much; maybe I've taken too much from Selphie. It'll pass, I suppose. I hope so anyway.

"Namine, we're sitting over here today!" I turned around as Sora shouted and directed me to the Amigos Table (Riku takes Spanish II, go figure).

"So, you guys have plans for today? I'm soooo completely bored with school already." Kairi was looking at everyone with a expression of hope while drinking her milk. Did we have plans today was a good question. I'm actually bored myself.

"Well, we could always go to Sora and Roxas' place for videogames and conversation?" Riku suggested, pushing his tray away from him in digust.

"Since when is our house up for volunteer?" Roxas and Sora both argued at the same time.

"Since you moved here and since you two are the only people who own every single game system plus Dance Dance Revolution with working mats." Riku smirked at his long winded comeback.

"Wait, I thought you had mats at your house, Riku?" Sora asked with a pout.

"Dance Dance Revolution with _working mats_." My brother emphasized with his hands. I have to agree, thanks to Riku; our mats broke in some kind of accident or so he says.

"So it's settled then. Hanging out at Roxas/Sora's right after school." Kairi shouted, looking at Sora with a glint in her eye.

**-Meanwhile Somewhere in the Lunch Room / Selphie's P.O.V-**

"Hmph, look at those losers all hanging together and having fun." I told everyone at my table. My usual group of girls and worshippers were hanging at my table because as you know; I am the one of the most popular girls. They always try to hang around me even some of them are pretty ugly and revolting.

"Selphie, you are like talking about them like too much." Rikku was sighing everytime I said something about them. Rikku is known as the popular crazy girl that everyone tries to get with. She is notorious for her blonde braids and today was no exception.

"I do agree. I mean, they haven't done anything to you and you're just sitting here bitching." Paine retorted after Rikku. Paine is honestly, the bitchest popular girl. She has this goth girl looking going on. If you step on her wrong foot, she will kick your sorry ass until you're blind.

"Who's side are you guys on? I can bitch about it all I want." I shot back, giving them glares to shut up.

"You sure about that?" Yuna asked, looking at Selphie with a unhappy look. Yuna is the most manipulative person of the group. Anything she wants, she will probably get.

"Selphie, another of your fans has a love letter for you." Tidus, one of my closest guy friends, whispered in my ear, handing me the letter. It was white, with a big heart and fancy lettering all over it.

"Put it in my locker for me, will ya, Tidus?" I waved my hand toward the lunchroom door as Tidus nodded his head and left.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I could have like sworn that Tidus has like a crush on you." Rikku commented, looking at the door.

"Probably not…" I'm not saying Tidus wasn't that bad looking because he wasn't; it's just not true. I don't have justified evidence anyway…

All great, now I see that bitch Namine laughing with her little group. Makes me sick…Wait…

"Hey girls, I think I have an idea."

"Oh god…"

-**After School-**

"All right, I called my mom and she's a-ok with it." Kairi was waving her hands happily in the air with excitement.

"Okay then, let's get a move on." Roxas turned his heels and started walking as everyone else proceeded behind him.

"Oh wait, I think I left something in my locker." Kairi stated, hitting herself for forgetting her writing journal.

"Oh well, I'll come with you. You guys can go on ahead of us; we'll catch up." Sora pumped his fist and grabbed Kairi's hand before walking back toward the school. Everyone else looked and started to walk except a bashful silver head.

"Riku, are you ok? You look aggravated." Roxas walked and stood beside him, curiously looking at Riku.

"Hmmm…oh uh, it's nothing. I just spaced out for a second." _I have a bad feeling about this…I don't know if it's because of Sora or my overactive imagination._

"You sure about that? You look like you are-"

"Come on guys, let's get going. I want to try a round of DDR before everyone else gets back." Namine smiled at her brother and friend (or should we say crush?) before they shrugged and started walking again. _Something is definitely up with that look…or maybe I'm just going crazy. Roxas, stop overthinking…_

-**Back at School**-

"Hey Kairi, did you find it?" Sora was panting from following Kairi around the school. _School is getting bigger everyday!_

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Just let me fix my locker." She pointed toward the trashed place that used to be called a floor (Junkie lockers are common, folks).

"Ok. I'm going to head to the bathroom; I think my bladder just sent a 911 for that extra milk." Sora smiled before sprinting toward the closest bathroom.

"Ok!" _Sora, he sure is so different…I wonder so much. _Kairi was indulging herself in her teenaged mind before she noticed footstops coming toward where she was.

_What's that? I don't think anyone would be inside at this hour besides Sora and I…unless Junior or Senior Cabinet have something planned. Maybe it's just the wind or a random stray. _She told herself as she picked up her loose math homework.

"Kairi Myaka, just who we were like looking for…" Kairi turned and saw the females standing before her.

"Rikku, Yuna…what do you want? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Selphie, Queen of Bitches?" Kairi glared at the girls, hoping that would scare them off. _I hope Sora comes back soon, I don't want to deal with these idiots right now._

"Woah, Kairi, we come in peace. We just came to ask you a question about Roxas? You know, from woman to woman." Rikku was circling around Kairi, with a investigative smirk on her face.

"Whatever question it is, I'm not answering." Kairi retorted, finishing with her locker and slamming it shut.

"Can't you just answer one little question?" Rikku was poking with Kairi now, hoping to get an answer; one way or another.

"I said NO. I know this involves Selphie somehow and if it involves that bitch, I want nothing to do with it." Anger was overwhelming Kairi after hearing them ask her again.

"Oh seems like someone's bitter…" Yuna shot back, trying to create a look of mercy.

"Hey Kairi, I'm back! The bathroom was a long way but I found it eventua…oh hey, girls…" Sora stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the looks of everyone. Anger, Smirks, and more anger; that equals into bad, bad and nothing but bad.

"Hey Sora! Well, we were just saying hi to Kairi." Yuna said, snapping and smiling as she walked alongside Rikku away.

"_Those bitches…I just can't stand them…" _"Kairi, are you ok?" Sora snapped Kairi out of her thoughts as she turned around with a smile.

"Everything is fine…just fine."

-**Meanwhile back at Hikari Resident-**

"Draw ten, Roxas"

"You jerks. That was dirty tag-teaming on me." Roxas stuck his tongue out looking at his Uno cards with sadness.

"Cry me a river, Roxas. Cry me a river." Riku started singing the song before Roxas punched his shoulder.

"Let's see, Draw four! Uno-OUT!" Riku jumped and punched the air. _Boo-yah! Badass Uno player!_

"That's a great way to turn against your partner." Namine commented, picking out her cards from the deck.

"Every man or woman for himself…or herself." He hit his chest like King Kong.

"I think Kairi was right; Crack does kill Riku. What's the color?" Roxas looked at his gorilla sized friend.

"Blue, for you two. I'm going into the kitchen. The master is hungry!" Riku pointed in the air and ran as fast as he could toward the kitchen.

"Riku hasn't changed a bit. Still as stupid and crazy as ever." Roxas snorted, putting his blue 6 card down.

"Always is and always will be." Namine looked toward the kitchen, watching Riku with question on his moonwalk. Silence was followed as Roxas and Namine continued their game of Uno. It felt weird for them for some reason (Can't say we don't know why)…that is until Roxas decided to ask something.

"Namine, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Oh sure, go ahead."

_Ok, time to take a long shot. Here goes, Roxas. _"Well, do you…you know…like someone?"

"What do you mean "like someone"? As in like or like like?" Namine squeaked alittle, her heart was beating a bit too fast for her comfort.

"Like Like, I guess…do you like anyone?"

"Uh, well I suppose you could say that. Why do you ask? …Do you like someone?" Namine questioned, looking at him inquistively. _Does he like someone I know or maybe…_

"Just a random question…and yeah, I do."_I hope she doesn't guess it's her…please God._

"Is it someone I know? Maybe I can help you?" Namine asked. _Maybe it's…_

"You could say that and maybe you could…" _You could a LOT._

"Can you…tell me…if you're comfortable with telling me that is…I don't want you to tell me unless you're completely comfortable about it…" _I am freaking out here…oh my goodness._

"No, I'm comfortable. I mean, it's not a big deal…really. Well, the person-"

"ROXAS, Kairi and Sora are back! How do you open this damn door?" _Damnit Riku!_

"Namine, I'll be back." Roxas stood up and ran toward the door cursing Riku mentally and almost loudly.

"Oh…OK!" Namine looked at her remaining cards; a blue two and a red two.

_Two cards of two; Roxas, is it me you like?_

* * *

So, how do you like dem apples? I used so many pop culture references in this chapter so if you can identify them, you get a internet cookie (complete with a sugary icing topping). 

As for Selphie, it look as if something happened between Kairi and her; what exactly…is what you'll find out soon enough. It also looks as if Namine and Roxas are about to realize their lovely secrets to each other!

**Roxas & Namine**: -**Blushing- **Oh boy…

Liked it? Loved it? Want to drop your opinion for me?

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**


	11. 11: Plans, Locks and Spongebob

**Author's Thoughts**: ARi here. Sorry everyone for the late update. Family was over at my house for a while and I had a little reader's block with the story. The block is gone as is my family so I'll try to update more in the future. Anyhow, this chapter is more of a filler that has some clues and story hints. The next chapter won't be though so hang in there.

**Roxas**: Welcome back...lazy.

**ARi**: Oh, don't start with you, you blond freak-a-leak.

**Roxas, Riku, Sora, Namine**: What?

**ARi**: What what? It's the best insult I have at the moment.

**Note: **ARi is on Gaia Online as well! **A n g e l **is the name. (Spaces are there...I'll stop advertising now)

**Enjoy Chapter #11!**

* * *

- **The Walk To The Hikari Residence Flashback / Sora's P.O.V –**

Kairi and I were both trailing quietly to the Hikari Resident (My house of course), and literally the trip was quiet. Every time I tried to stir up a little chitchat, Kairi gave me a nonverbal nod of yes or no and continued to toddle beside me. At first, I thought it wasn't much to worry about. I thought maybe it could be a girl problem (I'm not too good with those sometimes) or just fatigued, you know? A school day can really knock it out of you, especially with the homework to worry about. Soon, Kairi would be back to talking about school and the latest gossip of the day that she heard about.

Sadly, I was wrong. We were almost to my house and she wasn't acting like herself at all. Something was wrong and I wanted to find out so I could help. It's the least I could do for a friend. So I attempted at solving the problem.

"Uh, Kairi I know you said, back at school, that everything was ok but I just wanted to know if you're ok? As in really ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know…but don't worry about it too much." Kairi said, holding on to her writing journal. I noticed how she was gripping on it tightly. That must not be a good sign.

"Kairi, I should warn you now, I'm going to worry regardless. I have too much empathy not to." I placed my hands at the back of my head, hoping it would give more comfort for the situation (it works sometimes, really!)

"Well…" Kairi stopped walking and turned around slowly.

"I promise…" I said, shifting my hands back down toward my pants' pockets.

"Uh…Yuna and Rikku were trying to get me to tell them details about Roxas. It just…made me mad that they thought they could get…information from me." Her arms dropped, journal still in one hand as she started telling me. "I just don't like it when they assume I'd tell them something.

"I would say that it was a friendly gesture but considering the fact that it didn't look that way back there…with all the glaring I mean. She's planning something, isn't she?" I was staring at Kairi hoping to get an answer for a pretty predictable theory.

The situation reminds me of one incident before we moved here. It was with this one girl that Roxas knew back at our old school. She was asking everyone about this one boy who rejected her numerous times. Someone by the name of Pete spilled the information and it wasn't pretty at all. Let's just say that the boy is traumatized for life and bald…very bald.

"You can be pretty sure of that, knowing Selphie, but…I promise you, I didn't…I didn't say anything to them about Roxas." She was looking up at me and I could have sworn she was blushing a little.

"Don't worry, I believe you. We should probably inform Roxas and everyone about it when we get back to my house." I nervously laughed. "Why would they ask you randomly?"

"Who knows…?" At that moment, I went impulsive and I decided to give Kairi a good hug of mine. They work wonders I tell you no lie.

"It shouldn't be bad, you know? She can't be that evil."

Bad feeling is poking at me now. Not one of those '_Uh oh, something is going to happen soon that is awful feeling_.' I mean one of those '_Whatever is going to happen is going to be evil, it's going to be messy and I have no idea how to stop it'_ feeling. I really do hope that's some of the leftover milk still talking…

"So not letting that little problem get to us until we regroup, I was wondering about that journal you were carrying. I didn't know you write."

"Oh well, yeah. This book is just a collection of my writings. From poems to little stories to just about anything."

"Have you let anyone read it?"

"Oh no. It's more private than public." I think she's blushing a little bit…

"It's cool. I can understand that." I turned my face toward her, grinning brightly. Truth be told, I would be writing myself but having such crazy friends to hang out with and the fact that Riku would blackmail in two seconds; it wouldn't work out too well.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" Her tone of voice is actually changing. I think I did it!

"Sure, shoot your question."

"How do you like it…here? You know, besides all the recent drama?" Yes, I definitely worked my magic.

"Hmm…well it has only been a few days but it's nice so far besides all the drama."

"Well, do you, I don't know…like anyone here? A girl perh-"

"We're here!" I shouted as we approached my house. I turned around and waved for Kairi to come over. She looked like she wanted to say something for a second…but as soon as she moved toward me; I threw the thought out the window. I tried to open the door but it was…locked? Safety measures for sure. Time to ring the doorbell.

And I rang again…again…and again until I saw Riku poke his head into the side windows and head toward the door.

- **Flashback Over / Roxas' P.O.V –**

"Riku, you still can't get that door open?"

"What the hell do you think, Roxas?" Riku was frustrated now, fighting with the door. Is he trying to break the door down? A full fifteen minutes and he still doesn't know how to open it properly.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Once again, what the HELL do you think? This door of yours is too fuc-"

"Move, Riku. Your brain has finally gone to the drugs." Pushing him aside (Glaring at me, I see?), I click the lock to the right. And magically, as the door opens, Sora smirks and Kairi sighs.

"Riku, were you struggling with the door?" Kairi and Sora both asked as they walked in the house.

"Uh…no, the door was just…not cooperating."

"Sure, your reassuring look gave us that expression." Kairi commented, smirking at Riku.

"Whatever, hello to you too."

**- Ten Minutes Later / In the Living Room / Normal P.O.V –**

"Should he be staring directly into the television?"

Namine was perched in a chair, looking around the room. Next to Namine were Sora and Riku, sitting upside down and upside up. Sitting in front of Riku was Kairi, eating a bowl of Sour Crème & Onion chips. The person in question who was sitting down in front of the television was no other than…

"Roxas? Are you in there?" Riku shouted, hoping to get his attention for the second time.

"Shut up, damn. It's getting good." Roxas barked, showing his teeth for intensity. He whipped his head back, staring and drooling at the television.

"Jesus, it's just a new episode of Spongebob. Besides, we need to discuss Selphie's little plan of attraction." Riku groaned, sitting upright now. He tossed his head back to remove the hairs from his face.

"Riku, just wait until this episode is finished. Besides, it's getting good." Sora remarked, moving his feet from the base of the couch on top of Riku. In turn, Riku gasped a little before turning around to glare at Sora. The brunette smirked at Riku and started watching Spongebob again.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is coming soon. Stay tuned!**


End file.
